


No Matter When

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Natasha have their own happy ending.





	No Matter When

“So I really sacrificed myself to save you all?” Natasha asked Steve as they snuggled under their blankets. 

“Clint said he tried to do it, but you stopped him.”

“Won’t our being in this timeline mess it up?” 

“I don’t think so. We both had saved all our money, so buying this place will keep us secluded from the world.” 

“Won’t you get bored?” 

Steve dove under the blankets and nibbled at her knees. She squealed and pulled him up for a passionate kiss. 

“I wasn’t about to lose you. I love you, no matter when or where we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
